On My Honor
by AeonianDreams
Summary: Sequel to My Lady. Once again the Six Mighty Kinghts are brought into battle but something darker lies in wait. Questions emerge. Is Luc alive? What does this dark figure want with Chris? Somone will die and lives will be forever changed. Updated!
1. Falling Darkness

On My Honor: Anything for You By: Shadow Mage 

A/N: OH YEAH!!!! Here it is Ladies and Gents, the sequel for My Lady. This sucker has been fermenting in my head for quite sometime and I thought I have got to unleash this baby on you poor little readers. It takes place 1 year after My Lady so deal with it. I hope you all like it. It starts fluffy but then descends into darker waters after that and will just get worse from there. This time I won't be quite so nice like I was last time. I plan on torture and the like so be warned. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I need to know whether you like it or not. Please review!!! The more reviews I get the faster I'll post things up okay? Thankies! Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden or anything in it. If ya think I do then I have a bridge I'd like to sell you. 

Part 1: Falling Darkness

~~ One Year after the Events of My Lady ~~

          Chris sat upon her bed the newborn sunlight filtering through the windowpanes of her bedchamber. Her head lulled to her shoulder as her violet eyes wandering to the mannequin that stood lifeless by her dresser. With a lopsided grin she wouldn't dare to show to the others she stood up and wandered over to it. She absently ran her hands over the clothes it was wearing; the satiny fabric delighting her fingertips with its cool feel. 

The white dress as it were beautifully caught the sunbeams and made it shine like an infant star. Floor length in nature it had full sleeves that didn't start until after the shoulders, bearing them for the entire world to see. By some miracle of the Goddess Percival had convinced her to buy that thing and even wear it, to which she had no recollection of how he did it. All she could remember was his whining, "Please" he had begged, "It's only once. Oh come on Chris, it's just our wedding. Please?" 

          It had been nearly a year after the incident that had made them soul search and had brought them together. It had just barely been a couple of months ago that he had surprised her one starry night by going on one knee and asked her for her hand in marriage. She could have died in that moment in pure happiness. She could remember it so clearly. 

          She had come home after a meeting with the Council, tired and ready to collapse on her bed and sleep for the rest of week. Opening the door to her room in Brass she noticed something that was…different in her room. A trail of red rose petals leading to her bed chamber and another white rose petal path leading back out of her room and down the hall. 'Twas amazing what you miss when you are tired. Out of simple curiosity she followed the red rose petals into her bedroom carefully inspecting them. They were perfectly plucked. Someone must have taken time with them. Was Percival really that bored? Maybe she should give him a "special assignment". Like cleaning the stables. If he had that much time on his hands then he needed more work. 

          She looked up as it stopped at the foot of her bed. There laid carefully upon her bed sheets was a beautiful periwinkle dress of the sleeveless type. Outlined in the rose petals she found a note she had to surmise was from Percival, simply because of the chicken scratch. Percival never had leaned proper penmanship, but that's what made him who he was. 

          _My darling Lady Chris,_

_          I figured you could use a break. Well that and I saw this dress and imagined the vision in a dawn-tinted dress that even the sun would worship on bent knee. Follow the white roses, beloved for I have a surprise for you.  I'm waiting for you my love._

_          Eternally yours,_

                   Percival 

_PS: By the way please don't give me stable duty. I promise you'll enjoy this._

          She chuckled and shook her head. Never was a stupid man. She stood there debating whether or not to actually go through with this. After a minute of argumentation with herself she sighed and began to strip off her armor. "This better be good Percival…" she muttered as she fit the dress on. She tied up the back of the bodice and put the shoes that he had also left for her. 

Shaking her head she left her bedroom. Following the white rose petals out of her room and down the hall and into a part of the castle she wasn't too familiar with. She climbed a set of stairs after set of stairs until she reached a door. The petals went under the door so she imagined that she was supposed to go in. Slowly she opened the door and stepped into the unknown.

She let her mouth hang open as her eyes experienced the splendor that stood before her. She was on the roof on Brass Castle and it was the glory of the night greeted her. Thousands of stars glittering in veil of the night that had descended upon the silent, sleeping world. A blanket had been laid upon the roof a bottle of the finest wine, (most assuredly stolen…er borrowed from Borus' collection) laid next to it. She walked out onto the roof, turning around to see the whole of the wondrous display before her. She finally ended up near the blanket staring at both the evening sky and Roland's homeland. It was so beautiful. She started at the touch of two hands snaking around her waist.  "You like?" she felt a warm breath caress her ear like a delicate hand. She turned around and what she saw was nothing like the night sky. 

Not only had he gotten her to dress up he had as well. She thought turn about was fair play but this was…beyond that. He had abandoned his usual attire even the nice clothes that he had. No, he had gone above and beyond the call of duty and she thought the Council should give him a medal for it. He was wearing a long black coat that hit his ankles and only heightened his wonderful figure. He wore loose breeches that held white stockings into place just below his knee. A long blue vest hung over a white full sleeve shirt and was accented by an ascot. He looked like a man from one of her romance novels, here to sweep her of her feet. "Oh my…Percival…" she breathed as she gripped his arms her hands encountering the velvet of his coat. 

He gave her a dazzling smile that rivaled even the softly glowing stars. "I take it you like this. I thought you would." He reached up to her hair and brushed a stray lock form her eyes. 

"Oh really. And how would you know?" she grinned as he led her over to the blanket. 

"Louis told me you like this kind of stuff." He gave her his trademark boyish grin. "Said something about romance novels or something."

"O..oh really?" she mumbled turning slightly red. "I have no idea what he means by that." 

"You sure?" the innocent tone in his voice was a dead giveaway. He had wheedled her squire into searching for it. "Wanna sit?" he offered.

"I'd rather not. It is late and I have a lot to do tomorrow." She answered her voice distantly sad. 

"Then why pray tell, did you come out here?" Percival couldn't help but grinned as he wondered why she would possibly come up here if not to relax. 

"Curiosity?" she offered as he nodded his head. Yeah it was what he thought. 

"Well I guess then I'll save the surprise I had in store for you for some other time…" he turned around and bent to pick up the wine bottle. 

"Wait." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up right. "You mean this isn't it?" she waved around her. He shook his head and offered her a rouge smirk. 

"You really want to know? I thought it was late." His smirk grew wider. He knew she couldn't help it. She was a curious sort and couldn't stand not to know what it was he had.

"Percival, "she tried to sound intimidating but laughed half way through it. "Yes, please?" she begged him her violet eyes pleading with him. She saw him give up and shake his head. 

"Alright. As you wish my lady." He bowed. The he went down on bent knee and she raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Was this going to be another one of his infamous poetry? Well it couldn't as bad as the ode to her "cute" nose. He looked up at her his brilliant eyes shining in the starlight. "My dear Lady Chris Lightfellow, Silver Maiden, White Hero, Captain of the Six Mighty Knights of Zexen, and the love of my life..." Oh yes it seemed it was going to be one of those pieces of poetry. "I have loved you even before I met you and hold you deeply in my heart and soul. I can never love another, ever. Beauty and graceful you are everything to me. To put it simply I can't live with out you." He smiled up at her taking her hand in his. Reaching into his coat pocket he drew out a small box and opened it. "What I'm trying to say is…Chris will you marry me?" he asked his eye catching hers. 

She stood there transfixed upon his earnest face. Did he just…ask her to marry him? A blank look came over her face as her mind wheeled from shock. She couldn't believe it. Seconds passed by and he grew nervous, as there was no answer. Finally she smiled gently at him, "Yes." 

"What?" he blinked at her, "you said…yes?" She nodded at him and he quickly stood and held her close and spun her around. "You said yes!" he crowed finally put her down. 

"Percival." She breathed as they held each other close. She closed her eyes as he nuzzled her hair taking her scent. 

He drew away from her and went back down on bent knee again. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "You made me the happiest man in the whole world." He drew her close again. 

"You made me the happiest woman in the world." She sighed as he ran a hand through her hair. 

"I love you." He spoke as he drew her face up to his, brushing his lips across hers as gently as mist caressing a lake. 

"I love you." She returned the favor deepening it as they softly fell to the blanket. There they sat until the dawn of the next day, reveling in the beauty of their love and the promise of their new life together. 

          That was how it happened and she didn't regret it even for a second. Okay maybe when she had to buy and then when she had to wear the dress. To her there was no other man she loved and Chris wanted to be with him forever. So it was the only answer to his question, yes. The date had now been set and it seemed that all of Zexen rejoiced. The Silver Maiden was finally settling down, although she had made it clear that she would not retire from the Knights, yet. 

          Chris ran her hand over the soft silk on last time before she stood backing away from it. A couple of days from then she would be married. Together for the rest of eternity with Percival, spending the rest of their lives together.  She was quickly snapped from her reverie when a small voice called her name. The voice belonged to that of Louis who stood in the doorway of her bedchamber a tray of tea in hand.  "Come in Louis," she smiled as her squire trotted in setting the tray on a table. "Would you like to join me?" she offered as she took a seat.

          Louis grinned widely at her and took the other seat across from her. She buttered a muffin as from the corner of her eye she watched Louis pour the tea. Deep in her mind she regretted everyday the fact that someday Louis would become a knight, even though he would rather be by her side for the rest of her life. However his fate was not hers to decide but even though in her mind she knew this her heart still didn't want it to happen. No she wanted for him always to have that lighthearted innocence, not in battle, not that way. It was too cruel of fate for such a gentle young boy, man quite actually. Louis was growing up very quickly. He had already grown 2 inches since last year. Where did the time go?

          "Lady Chris?" Louis queried looking sheepishly at her as she sipped her tea. 

          "Yes, Louis." she replied hiding her smirk with her ornate teacup. The earnest face he wore always brought a smile to her face even when times were dark. 

          "Umm…Lady Chris…Lord Percival said…well he said to ask you if it was okay of…can I be the ring bearer at your wedding?" he blushed furiously under Chris kindly gaze. He looked down upon hearing Chris soft chuckling. 

          She gave him a brilliant smile and a slight nod, "Yes of course you may."

          "Really?" his soft green eyes sparkled. "Thank you Lady Chris…I've…gotta go now…I have…other duties to attend to…excuse me…" Louis nearly leapt out of his seat and ran to the door. "Oh excuse me Lord Percival." She heard Louis say as the door clicked close. He was obviously in a rush to tell the others about the good news. 

          Percival walked in smiling after Louis. "I take it you said yes." 

          "Of course I said yes. I wouldn't have it any other way. Though he is a bit old for it." She beamed brilliantly at him as he pulled her up from her seat. Placing a hand on her slim waist and taking one of her hands into his own he started to sway quietly humming an old wedding hymn. "What are you doing?" she asked biting back a laugh. 

          "Dancing with you. Why?" he placed his cheek on her soft silver hair, rubbing up against it. 

          Chris sighed and shook her head looking up into his light gray violet eyes. "You are SO pathetic you know that."

          "What can I say? My greatest weakness are violet eyed silver hair maidens." Percival stopped moving and slid his arms around her waist drawing her close. He looked down into the face of the woman her loved more dearly then life itself.  "A couple more days then…" He began the hymn again and leaned in as he nuzzled her cheek. Chris sighed again as his very soft lips brushed over it. He pulled back and placed his forehead on hers. "And only a couple more days before I can see you in that wonderful dress."

          "Remind me how you ever talked me into that." She draped her shapely arms around his shoulders like a cream colored wrap as she ran her delicate fingers through his hair.

          He flashed her his patented charming smile then gave her the undefeatable puppy eyes. "Chris…" he whimpered.

          She couldn't help but laugh at his antics and took his face into her hands. "Ah, now I remember why." She traced his strong jaw line with her fingertips. 

          Percival kissed those fingertips then leaned in closer his lips sensually hovering over hers. "You cannot resist me. Resistance is futile, you are mine."

          "That is debatable my dear knight. I do believe it is the other way around." She grinned seductively at him her violet eyes sparkling with good-natured mirth. 

          "Aye, 'tis the truth milady. I cannot resist you. I MUST have you or I shall perish!" he whispered passionately and with a fierce fervor trailed kisses down her face and neck as her grip on him tightened. He felt Chris' hands grasp his head and pulled his face to meet hers. He gave her his character lil' boy from Iksay smile, "What?" 

          She rolled her eyes at him and laid her head upon his shoulder. She looked up at him as he gently brushed a stray lock from her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her his lips melding with her own. He drank her in as if she was the finest of wines and he was a man dying of thirst. She closed her eyes as his sweet taste washed over her. Wave after wave of sweetness ran over her threatening to devoid her of all her common sense. He placed a hand on her neck tangling it in her silver mane. Eternity reigned as they stood there in a passionate embrace until the heard. "Uh, Lady Chris…Lord Percival?" 

          They broke their kiss and turned to find the smirking Louis. A blush brushed itself across Chris' cheeks as she tired to pull away from Percival but his tight grip kept her close. "Yes Louis?" Percival asked mildly a gleaming smile blossoming upon his face. 

          However Louis' face faltered and fell uncharacteristically grim as he looked down then up to him. "Lord Salome has just received a message from the Council." 

          Percival and Chris exchanged worried glances as they followed the young squire out of the room and to the meeting room next door. The bleak looks upon the others did not help to ease the anxiousness that fluttered through the their stomachs. Salome motioned everyone to sit as Louis shut the door.  "What is it Salome? What does the Council want?" Chris asked bluntly wanting as soon as possible to assure herself that it was nothing.

          Salome looked at his captain his somber eyes staring at her as he spoke, "The Council has received a message from its intelligence department. A message of great importance." He paused his eyes went to the table at which he sat. 

          "Well?" Leo grunted at the man's avoidance of the topic at hand. Salome never the one to hesitate was evading something. Something bad was going down.

"Soldiers from Tinto have advance to our border. Approximately one tenth of their army has moved. Our orders are for us to move our troops here to intercept and defeat them." He glanced up at his companions. "We are going into battle and we have no say in this. Either fight or face sedition charges."  
          " What? But…It will take a at least a day to get there and then there's the battle…who knows how long that will take…" Leo looked at the elder of the two blonde knights incredulously. 

"What about Lady Chris' and Percival's wedding?" Borus asked his brown eyes bearing the fierce fire of his soul. They couldn't be that low, could they?

"I am afraid that it has to be canceled. There is no getting around this. It's almost time for elections so they need to show that they are men of action to win favor of the voters. So they have decided this for us." Salome's melancholy eyes sought Chris'. "I am truly sorry milady."

 Chris just sat there a blank look had fallen across her face. He couldn't be serious, he just couldn't be. Her eyes went to Percival couldn't stay silent her stood up looking desperately to Salome. "What?! That…That's not fair! After everything…everything that happened to us…to her?! This is how they repay her?" Percival fell quiet and fell back into his seat. 

Chris reached over and grasped his hand tightly, giving him a soft look.  She leaned forward, "When are we to leave?" 

"Tomorrow morning at dawn." Salome bowed his head then looked to the others.

"Tomorrow morning…at dawn…" she gently repeated. She glanced at her comrades her eyes carefully guarding her tumultuous emotions. Salome and Roland gave her small nods and sympathetic gazes. Leo gave her a thumb up and a sad grin. Borus smiled tenderly at her.

 Chris smiled back and gave him a grateful look. It still amazed her even now that Borus had been so supportive of her even though he knew her heart belonged to another. She was thankful everyday that they still were close friends, she couldn't imagine a day without him.

She slowly turned to face Percival, their eyes meeting. She knew that though disappointed he still knew he had a duty to fulfill. He would go to hell and back for her even it caused him his death. It was settled then, they would go to battle. "Okay then it's decided we will leave tomorrow morning at dawn. We need to prepare the troops, get supplies and other such things. I want everyone to get prepared as soon as possible and get rested. No drinking and/or staying up tonight."

"Aye milady." They all answered dully. 

"Good. Let's get ready. The sooner this is taken care of this, the sooner we can get back." Chris stood up and left them there returning back to her room, Percival hot on her heels. She entered her room and collapsed in a chair. She rested her head on the top of her chair her eyes roaming the ceiling. "Why does this always seem to happen? Why now?"

Going down on one knee before her he took a hand in his. "It'll be okay Chris, truly it will." He kissed the soft skin of her knuckles. "We'll just have to go down and teach those idiots to interrupt our wedding and come back to have it just to spite them." He stroked her entrapped hand with his thumb. 

Chris smiled despite herself. "Yes we will won't we?" Placing a hand on his she pulled him up with her and clung to him in a show of weakness only he would ever see. "We won't let this get us down. We will not be defeated."

"Aye." Percival beamed at her as he held her close. "Nothing will ever tear us apart again." He gently kissed her as they broke apart. He looked at the clock in the corner of the room. "Alas, I must go for the hour grows late. I would rather be here with my lady love though." He placed back of his hand on his forehead in mock lament. 

Rolling her eyes she began to push him out of her room. "You need to get ready. Get going." She ordered.

"Anything for you milady." He saluted her as he opened the door, but then as an afterthought turned back to face her. " I love you Chris." He claimed her lips in a passionate embrace with his own.

"I love you too Percy." She returned the favor and pushed him out the door, shutting the door.

"Nice to know I am loved." He said from behind the door as he walked down the hall towards his own room. 

Chris chuckled softly to herself she returned to her bedchamber and began to ready her stuff for the long trek tomorrow. He was right, there was no reason to worry. Everything would be all right. Then the sun grew dim as obsidian clouds devoured them bearing the roar of chaos with them. The wind blew hard bringing forth the smell of rain, and of death.

End of Part 1

A/N: So? Well? What did you think? Did you like it? I know it's slow starting but please bear with it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! The more reviews I get the faster I post the faster the story will go! Please??!!! Thank you! Well the next one is pretty hard hitting so yeah…oh by the way did I mentioned that someone important dies in this fic? Oh yeah My Lady Ghost will be up next weekend…sorry.


	2. Crimson Tears

On My Honor: Anything for the One You Love 

By: Shadow Mage

A/N: Wow. I mean…wow.... You all liked my fic. I am utterly surprised.   * cough * Anyway who cares what I think, this is a story for you all. Thanks for all the reviews! Yeah the Council was evil weren't they, but then they are politicians. Heh heh no offense anyone really except the evil people whom would do such a thing! Yeah poor Chris and Percival! Well they have their duties to Zexen so…*sigh* Ya know how that is for Goddess and country and all that good stuff. Anyway about who dies…I know you all want to know who but I can't tell you. It would ruin the whole story! So please hold on okay? This isn't a terribly long fic, just plain terrible. Well here it is folks, Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! As always PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden because if I did I would make an anime off of it. * drool * Anime Percival…*drools all over the computer * Dammit. Heh, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: Crimson Tears

          She awoke early that morn beating the lazy sun that still slept safely beyond the horizon. Not that it mattered much anyway, it's light wouldn't reach them that day. The dark storm clouds of yesterday still prowled around the sky like a caged tiger hungry for meat. Rain tainted the light wind as it teased the straps of Chris' armor and the stray strands of her sliver hair. She stood removed from the other soldiers as she watch them pack for the long trek before them. The dark battle loomed before like an impassible monolith in front of them even before they stepped onto the field. 

          Chris sighed heavily as she straightened her back after checking some chests marked to leave. Everything seemed to be in order, which was good. Mistakes can cause lives.  A mistake this early in the game would be cataclysmic. She turned to move to the next set of supplies when she bumped into a tall armored figure. "Boo." The man gave her a toothy smile catching her arm before she fell onto her rear. Chris' eyes focused upon the man and she groaned causing the man's grin to get wider. It was Percival. It always happened every morning. He snuck up on her and scared her. 'Twas now a ritual, one that brought comfort in the face of the conflicts of the day ahead, but it still got her angry every time though. 

          "Don't sneak up on me like that!" she barked at him even though he still smiled at her in a very annoying way. When he was obnoxious he was very, very obnoxious. And when he was good, he got paid quiet well. A nice kiss on the cheek. Full payment rendered after wedding night. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked her eyebrows raised in suspicion. What could her darling little pervert be up to?

          "I should ask you the same thing. It's not even dawn and yet you you're up. Very suspicious, and someone might think your up to something. Not that anyone can tell though." His eyes bright light blue eyes searched the swirling menace above them as it growled. "Think the Goddess is trying to tell us something?" 

          Her own violet eyes followed his and she shrugged casually. Weather was just the weather, nothing special about it. It was storm season that was all.  "Maybe, but right now I have to finish this." She turned back to the chests in front of her when a voice called out.

          "Already done milady!" Salome's tall lanky frame appeared from behind another stack of boxes and supplies. He smiled as he approached the two writing notes in a small hand held book. 

          "You're up as well?" she blinked at him. Percival up early was normal and was even expected. You could time your watch to him, but Salome like almost everyone else preferred to sleep in. Maybe something was going on. Or maybe Percival woke everyone up. It was probably the later rather then the former. 

          "I thought I may be of help to you this morning Lady Chris. You should not wear yourself out so early. We have a long battle and road ahead of us. We need our Captain at full strength for it." Salome looked up from his leather bound notebook giving one final note before closing it. 

"It won't be much of a battle once I get there!" Leo's laughter boomed in the serenity of the morn as he and Borus exited the castle. "Just let me and my axe do all the work and it'll be over before you can say 'I do'." His large hand patted the battle worn handle of the massive battle-axe strapped to his back. 

"Yes so no worries Lady Chris. One flash of my blade and they all be crying home to their mothers." Borus grinned confidently at her running a hand through his unruly blonde locks. 

Chris smiled despite herself at the antics of her comrades. "Thank you all." She turned around as she heard Louis come jogging up. 

"Lady Chris!" he panted as he skidded to a stop in front of her. He placed his gloved hands on his bent knees as he looked up at her. His green eyes sought hers as he regained his lost breath. "Lord Roland told me to tell you that all the troops are ready to depart."

"Thank you Louis."  She smiled at her young squire giving him a touch on the shoulder She turned back to face her companions her face gone serious. "Shall we get going?"

"Aye milady!" they concurred and without any hesitation dispersed to go rally there men together for the departure. 

She felt a hand take hold of her shoulder and found Percival still standing there a serious look upon his handsome face. She gave him a gentle smile, "What is it?" A serious Percival was never a good thing.                    Percival caressed her cheek with his gloved hand. "It will be okay Chris, I promise you. It will be." 

 It wasn't quiet what she had expected. He was being sincere. Nothing good can come of this. "I know." She looked up into his compassionate eyes and saw his love there burning like an eternal flame. 

He saw her eyes widen in shock as he knelt before her on bent knee and take her hand into his own. He gazed up into her beautiful face and smiled sweetly. "Lady Chris Lightfellow, I, Percival Fraulien, swear upon my sword, honor, life and soul that I will protect you no matter what the cost and never leave your side. I swear that to you. On my honor." 

After a second she pulled him to his feet and held him close. "Percival" she whispered desperately into his ear holding onto him for dear life. "Thank you." She broke their embrace. She looked to the soldiers as they took their positions "I think we better get going." 

"Yes so do I." They started after the others. "But you know you shouldn't worry. Have no fear Percy's here!" he puffed out his chest and gave her a dazzlingly confident smile. 

She returned the favor, "I know. I'll protect you Percival so you don't have to worry." 

Chris chuckled as he grabbed her arm can clung to her. "Thank you milady. I was so afraid, but no longer! I feel safe knowing that the Silver Maiden is protecting me!" Their laughter echoed as they continued off to lead the troops.  However the beautiful sound was drowned out as a bolt of lightening streaked across the malevolent obsidian clouds.

~~*~~

          Chris walked through the labyrinth of tents as she tried to stretch out her muscles. The ride there had been long and they had made no stops, hoping to arrive before the enemy did. The camp was full of bustle as people desperately tried to get it ready before the battle. They could be attacked anytime, although it was considered bad war etiquette, so they needed to fortify before anything happened. 

          She turned around the corner and found herself staring out into the battlefield. Dark rolling land with hills and valleys as far as the eye could see. There stood Salome his eyes roaming over the vast stretch of soft sloping hills and to the enemy they knew lay just beyond sight. Chris came to stand beside him her eyes following his as the combed over the blackness in front of them. "Have anything yet?" she asked him looking at the older knight from the corner of her eye. 

          "We seem to out number them three to one so are sources say. That and we are on a hill, which is easier to defend then the valley that they have chosen. Also they are still gathering their troops so they won't attack today. We are sage for the time being. " Salome answered his eyes looking out to the enemy encampment ahead. "It does appear that this will be easier then expected." He gave her a smile but it faltered as they heard something. They turned ahead to see an immense sea of charging Tinto soldiers charge them from out of nowhere. 

          "What the?!" Chris gaped taking a step back. "They can't be ready yet!" They were still supposed to be gathering troops. Unless the person who was informing them, was…a spy. It was a trap. 

          "A ruse! " Salome marked and yelled " Enemy attack! We're under attack!" The whole camp came alive instantly and as they trained to do without thinking they assembled on the front line ready for battle.

          They rest of the Six Mighty Knights arrived with their horses and flanked their captain. Louis hurried to Chris leading her horse to her and she quickly mounted. Casting a swift glance to them she saw everyone was ready and she unsheathed her gleaming sword. Her eyes went to the surging mass of steel and bodies in front of her. She raised her sword high waiting for the right moment then let it fall shouting, "Charge!" 

          The massive Zexen army charged forth down the hill and hurtled toward the enemy like a living spear. Like two enormous tsunamis they rushed forward and crashed together a symphony of battle cries and ringing steel. The sky roared and screamed as the two armies clashed an angry cry the darkening sky. The battle had begun. 

          In an entangled mass of fighting bodies Percival swung his blade with deftness and pulled it from a falling corpse. It seemed to him that these soldiers were tougher, harder to beat back. They had no care for there own lives as they surged forward swinging live steel. Something felt wrong but then again maybe that because he was wearing out. He lifted his bloodstained sword and plunged back into the ensuing battle making sure Chris was by his side.

          For the breadth of eternity the battle raged on as the two armies fought for life and death. The cries of pain, death, and war rose, reaching up to the sky as if in help but was silenced as a bolt of lightening struck the soft hills below. The clash of steel upon steel rang through out the hills like the tolling of mourning bells as the earth beneath them became stained red with the blood of the fallen. 

          Soon the sounds of war died down, as most of the enemy lay dead upon the bloodstained earth and the battlefield went silent. With no more enemies to fight, Percival fell to his knees gasping for his breath. He had lost his horse in the battle long ago to ten Tinto blades. He drove the tip of sword down into the ground and placed his forehead upon the cold hilt. He sat there on his knees as the storm brewing above finally broke releasing cool tears from heaven as they slowly fell onto the crimson colored earth. 

His whole body ached though thankfully no sword had pierced his armor. No it was the fatigue of a hard fought battle and his fall from his lost horse. A hand grasped his shoulder and Percival snapped back to reality. He turned to find Borus standing above him his pale face full of concern. "You okay Percival?" the blonde knight asked as he helped Percival to his feet. 

The brunette nodded cleaning off his sword before sheathing it. "Yeah." He took a deep breath in trying to calm himself. 

"Where' s Lady Chris?" Borus asked looking around. 

Wasn't she there by his side? That's where she was just a second ago. Percival looked around him but Chris was no where to be found. "Oh Goddess." He softly cursed. He wasn't by her side. He had broken his promise. A sense of dread filled him as he looked around them. Where was she? If she was hurt then…it was all his fault. 

Borus patted his shoulder. "It's okay Percival. She's Lady Chris after all. She can take care of herself. I'm more worried about how big our loss was." Borus sighed as his brown eyes ran over the almost endless sea of dead bodies. Most of them were Zexen. 

"Yes she is, isn't she?" he said more to himself then his friend. Borus was right after all. Chris had survived worse battles then this when he wasn't by her side. He was just worried, over reacting. Still…

"Come on, let's go find the others." The blonde knight released his grip on Percival and started to walk forward. The two walked over the bleeding hills as the rain washed it away, and the many corpses that fallen upon it during the battle. The cold rain soaked him to the bone but he didn't care all he could think of was finding Chris and soon. 

They reached the crest of another hill and they took a look around but the rain made it hard to see anything so they started to descend. Too busy looking elsewhere Percival tripped upon a dead body and rolled down the slick foothill. "Walk much?" Borus called as he carefully moved down the mound trying no tot slip on the mingling mud and blood.

          "Ha ha, very funny." Percival pushed himself up onto his knees brushing the blood soaked mud out of his face. He noticed something odd in his sight as he looked up from his spot in the wet earth. He squinted his eyes to se better through the rain. It was the glint of the sword not too far way and if he wasn't mistaken it looked like Chris. Getting to his feet he stumbled over even more dead corpses and mud to get to it. 

He slipped again on the rain and blood slicked ground and he grabbed the hilt of the sword in question for support. He cursed under his breath as he regained his footing. Gazing down he indeed saw that it was Chris' sword. She must be somewhere near by. Using the sword as a post he looked about for her. She just had to be near by and damn the rain for obscuring his vision. 

His breath caught in his throat, as he looked ahead, his eyes went wide with utter horror. His hands fell away from the sword and he numbly staggered forward. He vaguely heard Borus call his name as he followed Percival. "What's the matter?" the blonde knight asked his attractive face contorting with confusion at Percival's unnerving silence. His doe brown eyes followed Percival's and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Dear Goddess." He breathed his ashen face gone ghostly white. 

Percival managed a couple more steps before he collapsed onto his knees. His breath came in ragged gasps as he stared ahead. There before him was a motionless Chris. "Chris?" he choked out past his fast beating heart as he reached out to her with a trembling hand. She didn't respond she just lay there deadly silent. Tears blurred his vision as he touched her wet cheek. His eyes ran down her body and rested on the bloody hole in the chest of her armor. He looked away as tears mingling with the rain cascaded down his face, the image of Chris's open blank violet eyes still haunting him. 

He barley noticed Borus calling for help as people came to see what had happened. But Percival knew better, he knew it was too late. He sat there in the pouring rain once again looking to Chris's empty eyes. He just simply knew better. Lady Chris Lightfellow, the Silver Maiden and Flame Champion, was dead. 

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so now does that answer your question? Well was it angsty? Please tell me what you think and no this isn't the end. Oh no it only gets worse from here. * cackles evilly* Oh boy does it ever! Well I hope it was good. Please review and tell me what you think, okay? It might be awhile until I post again okay? Thanks for your time! Oh by the way I found out why my horror hasn't been coming up at the main screen. It's R rated…so please read it if you would be so kind. Oh yeah that and the true ending to My Lady is coming real soon. Sorry about that…it was too hard too hard to write. That and I changed the title to Dearest. You'll see when I post it up. Well, this might be where I leave ya for a while. So the more reviews I get the faster I post, kay? Ttyl! Ja ne! 

Shadow


	3. Revelation

On My Honor

By: Shadow Mage

A/N: You all suck. So bad ya know that? Won't let me stew in my sorrow. ^_^ * hugs all * I love you all. Especially Widower, K'Arthur and TougaThanks. For those of you who didn't know I'm losing everything I ever held dear. But I'll get over it. I was going to stop writing but then decided not to. So here it is the next chapter of On My Honor. Thanks to all my fans. You all helped me through. Love ya!

Part 3: Revelation

Percival sat there in the dank shadows of the tent staring almost distantly at what was unfolding in front of him. Chris's body laid upon a sodden cot, her hands mercifully clasped over the wound that ended her life. Her lifeless amethyst eyes were now closed, forever shutting out the mortal world. His own deaden eyes laid upon her beautiful face that once held wondrous life now had peace that only death brings. 

The other knights had long since be found and now assembled around the body of their deceased Captain. Louis stood there, his small body wracked with heavy sobs. His once bright and shinning eyes held a sorrow and pain that should never been his to hold. Leo stood next to him booming, growling with anger the likes of which the others had never seen before. On and on he went about going after the enemy slaughtering them all himself, one by one. Salome and Roland their normally solemn faces now full of unspeakable sorrow and anguish. In silence they stood their eyes never leaving her.

BorusBorus just stood there right by her side, as he had in life. His chocolate colored eyes resting upon the face below him. "I...don't believe it," he spoke softly his voice thick with deep grief. "Why?" It was the eternal question of why. Why her? Why now? Why like this? Percival would have been shocked at the soberness of his friend but he himself felt empty, soulless. Hollow. He aptly named Swordsman of Rage wasn't at all furious as he would have been, but downcast. However it was no wonder, although he had accepted the love between Percival and Chris, somewhere deep inside his heart he still lover her. He felt the pain of her death almost as keenly as Percival did.

Borus cast a his eyes over to Percival as he sat limp in the chair in the corner. He had to physically pick up and move the brunette knight and almost carry him there. The tears shed earlier now dried on his handsome face leaving streaks down it. His face was emotionless, all of it shoved deep down inside as his mind wheeled with shock and numbness. Worry and care etched themselves on Borus' face as he shook his head over his best friend's condition. Leaving his post by the cot side and went to Percival. Placing a gloved hand on his shoulder Borus looked into the others face. When he didn't react to it Borus spoke softly to him. "Percival?" 

Percival heard his name and closed his eyes as the close contact and compassion stirred him. He closed his eyes against the pain that threatened to overcome him. Borus' presence had awakened him from his stupor. Through the tempest of emotions now coursing through him, a single word tolled like a distant bell. Pristine. Cruel. He forced it away from him. And yet again it echoed throughout his soul. Using all his strength he drove it back. The pain was too great. He tried to lose himself again in his mind but the same images blazed across his mindthe lone swordthe heavy rain like heaven's tearsher wet sliver hair glinting in what little light was thereher blank violet eyesthe bloody hole in her chesther selflessness and her braveryher lovetolling through the chaos with a bitter loneliness the word finally forced itself through.

_Chris_

"It's not fair." Percival breathed so softly that Borus could barely hear, but then he grew louder as his mouth finally found his lost voice. "It'snot fairwe nevergot the chanceGoddess, we didn't even get married like I promised" he choked on the words and tears as he finally let go of the numbness and searing anguish filled the void it had left behind. "Why the hell does this always happen?"

The blonde man blinked in confusion as he tried to understand what Percival meant, but Percival continued ignoring his friend. "I just wantedto make her happy, that's all. I wanted to make her happyI..Dear Goddess, why her?" he hid his eyes behind a hand.

Borus tightened the grip he had on his shoulder and Percival looked up into his friend's face his gray blue eyes red rimmed. Percival saw the pain he felt mirrored in the blonde knight's own brown eyes. He wasn't the only one feeling the loss, his was just of a different kind. 

Borus backed up a bit as the older man shakily got to his feet. Borus grabbed his upper arm to steady him as his eyes widened in shock. It seemed that Percival was actually leaning on him for support. Never had he seen the older man act like this, but he doubt if he ever carried so much sorrow on his soul.

Percival broke free of his friends grip and staggered over to the bed, his eyes never leaving Chris' peaceful face. Salome, Roland, and Leo backed up from the bed and he let look upon his fiancée. He stood there gazing down upon her, his vision blurred by his own tears. With a trembling hand he caressed her cold smooth cheek. His shoulders bent and he placed his hands on the cot for support, the pain was too much to bear. It just wasn't fair.

Borus quickly crossed the tent and braced Percival's shoulders, "Are you alright? Percival?" his voice carried the concern that his eyes bore. He knew this, that Percival would be destroyed at Chris' death. Maybe even physically.

Are you alright? It was a stupid question to be sure. How could he be when he was standing over the body of his bride, his only love? Hs gray blue eyes turned from the bed below him towards her beautiful face. He leaned forward, his eyes taking every glorious inch of her face. He used his fingers to trace every line every curve as if he were to memorize it to last an eternity. She was gone now, this was ithe should saygoodbye. His soft lips hovered over hers as his tears fell onto hers, giving the illusion of her crying. "Farewellmy love" he whispered brokenly. He leaned forward to kiss her one final time but stopped midday. Something was wrong here, terribly wrong. Something just didn't feel right. "Borus" he breathed as his mind tried to grasp what was wrong. 

"Yes?" Answered the blonde man, but Percival didn't respond. "Percival what's the matter?" he demanded the worry he had felt now double fold. 

"Go fetch a mage. Now." Percival ordered as he straightened up. 

"What?" Borus exclaimed. That was not what he had been expecting. "Why? Percival what is gong on?" 

"Just do it" the brunette knight ordered. He turned to see the other man still standing there. "Hurry"

Borus looked upon his friend with pity filled eyes. "Percival, she's dead. There's nothing" 

"Borus" Percival's normal pleasant tenor voice was full of darker things as he drew out each word. "Just go"

The blonde knight sighed and headed out the door shaking his head. The pain of Chris' death was getting to Percival. Maybe after he came back he should convince him to rest awhile. He searched the camp for the one squire he knew to be a magic user. Upon his return he noticed that Percival was standing in the same place. 

The young squire stepped up to Percival's side. "You called for me milord?" he asked quietly as if afraid of the older man.

"You are a mage right? You can perform magic right?" Percival asked quietly never looking at the young man at his side.

"Yes." The young man felt increasingly uncomfortable standing in front of the imposing tall frame of Percival and the dead body of Lady Chris. 

The knight nodded then softly said "Check Lady Chris' body for enchantments"

"Excuse me sir?" the squire asked in utter surprise. "I'm afraid milordI can't she's dead" 

"I know she's dead. "he interrupted the young man. "Check" he ordered his tone going icy cold. 

The young squire sighed and complied with the orders. Percival was a higher ranking officer then he was so he had to do what he was told. No matter how silly they seemed. He used his magic to sense for some on Chris' body, but suddenly stopped. "He's right, there is" his eyes went wide and jaw slack.

"Dispel it." Percival commanded his intense eyes upon the body below him. 

"Yes sir" Without further hesitation or doubt he cast a dispel. The spell on Chris' body wore off. Everyone fell back in horror. The body that laid upon the cot wasn't that of Lady Chris but was of a monster. The spell had made an illusion; the work of another mage. "Dear Goddess"someone whispered.

Pain left Percival's body and numbing rage filled its place, Chris Lightfellow wasn't dead. She was very much alive. Chris Lightfellow had been captured by the enemy. 

End Part 3

A/N: dun dun dun. Can we say I am evil? Oh this is just the beginning. Well I'll post as soon as I can. Bai!


	4. Darken Night

On My Honor 

By: Aeonian Dreams

A/N: . Okay, yeah, I changed my name again. Shadow got old and I like this one better. Means "Everlasting Dreams", nice isn't it? Anyway, sorry this took so long. I've been RPing with some online groups. ^^ Kept me busy, that and I sorta lost the 4th chapter a while back. Sooooo, yeah, this chapter may seem a bit different due to my new writing skills, coming from my RP exercising. Enjoy!

Part 4: Darken Night

Soft pattering of rain outside was barely heard by his ears as he quietly hurried himself. Last piece of civilian clothes was buttoned into place as Percival, hooked his sword to his soft leather belt that looped around his slim waist. A final run through and he nodded to himself; a grim look fell unto his handsome features. Swinging a heavy cloak onto his broad shoulders as he silently made his way out of his small tent into the overbearing night. 

Rain fell from obsidian skies as he sneaked to the stables to get his horse, though his mind was no where near where he was. Like a movie in his head the memories of what had transpired right after the grave discovery. Salome recovering from the utter shock that Chris was in fact not dead, but still alive, somewhere behind enemy lines. Despite the startling revelation he had ordered, now leader in Chris' absence that they go after the enemy at dawn. 

Pearly whites clenched behind soft tiers at the thought of leaving Chris alone in enemy hands. Though they once fought side by side with those that now stood against them, he still didn't trust them. Goddess knows what they could be doing to her. Percival closed his pale hues at the thought of what could be happening to his beloved right now. Disgust and fear welled within him as he hurried toward the stable. 

He respected Salome and his decisions, but thisthis could get Chris killed or worse. Claiming that due to the rain that with every second that passed grew heavier, and the deep night, that it would be impossible to find any tracks and that they only way was to wait 'til dawn. Outraged Percival had concocted a plan to leave the camp and proceed to find Chris on his own. 

Tent after tent he skillfully and silently crept past as he made his way to the makeshift stable, his booted feet, barely making a noise on the soft wet ground. He didn't rightly care if he got kicked out of the knighthood or not, in his life there was only one thing that was important to him, more then anything and everything else. Chris, and for her and for her alone would he give his life for. Yet somehow to him, he regretted that that was all he could truly give to her of worth. 

A wind blew back the hood of his cloak revealing his comely features to the weather and the night. He didn't care as the rain plastered his soft hair against his face taking the spikes out of his hair, letting it fall to his shoulders. Thankfully the sentries were nowhere to be found as he turned a corner to the stables. However pale hues went wide as he came face to face with a figure that stood before the horses, still in rain soaked armor. "Borus" deep tenor voice spoke so soft that he thought the wind would carry it away, but the other young man had heard it.

"Percival, what do you think you are doing?" His own blonde hair lay in almost elegant strands across his noble visage. His divorced twin tiers curled into a frown, creasing his handsome face. He stepped forward, walking towards Percival as he spoke softly, inwardly praying that his friend wasn't thinking about doing what he thought he was. 

"Borusget out of my way please," usually gentle voice now took a steely edge as he tired to walk past the blonde knight. He had been afraid that this would happen. Though he had hoped that Borus would back down, out of compassion, he knew from the look on his face that he had figured out Percival's plan and was now plotting to stop him. Taking a deep breath that flared his broad chest he advanced towards his companion. 

"I can't do that Percival. I'm not letting you make a huge mistake." Deep honey brown hues closed slowly as his deepest fears were realized, Percival was indeed planning to leave, and go find Chris on his own. Didn't he realize what would happen to him? What Chris would think? Nod was given as he moved in front of the brunette knight. Taking a strong yet gentle hand he placed it upon his shoulder.

Slowing to a stop, Percival stared straight ahead of him, not daring to stare into the stern hues of his friend. "Let me go Borus." Voice was cold as the ice that screamed and cracked on the coldest of days. Wrenching himself free from the gentle clasp he started to walk by Borus again when the man presented himself against him again. "Borus" The same voice now held a hint of warning as he spoke, eyes glinting dangerously. 

The blonde knight did not back down however, strong hand now slipping down to meet the hilt of his sword, still hanging dead by his side. "Percival, don't make me have to physically keep you here. I don't want to do that. Listen to reason for Sadie's sake and stay here." Strain and an almost tiredness filled his voice as he stared at Percival. This had been as hard on him as it had been on his brunette friend. This was the last thing he needed, Percival being brash and getting himself kicked out of the knights. 

"I am Borus, Chris is in the hands of the enemy and I am going to get her back, what part of that isn't logical?" He dared the younger man, his own hand slipping down, digits curling to grip the slick hilt tight knowing full well how stubborn they both could be, and that it would most likely end up in a fight anyway. " You know why I am doing this, hell Borus, you know me well enough to know my reasons, all of them."

"Yes I do, and have you thought about how Chris would feel if you got booted from the knighthood to save her? That it was because of her that you got booted? How do you think she'll take that Percival?" Seeing the look in the mans pale gray hues he loosened the sword in it's scabbard and looked at Percival, pleading in his eyes for one last final time to give up this foolish plan and go back and wait 'til dawn to go after Chris. Even Borus himself was furious that they had to wait 'til then to go after them, but he saw the reasoning behind it as sound and so he went with it. Sadness crept into his honey hues as he gazed at the man he considered a brother. It pained him to see Percival suffer so. The woman he loved in the hands of the enemy, after thinking that she was dead, it must be killing him inside. Though that is the case, he knew that if necessary he would fight Percival to make sure that his pain didn't ruin him. 

"That doesn't matter if she's dead, now will it?" Bitter agony welled in deep tenor as he spoke. Hadn't Borus thought of that? How Chris could be killed at any moment? Deciding that he had no real choice, he unsheathed his sword and dropped into a fighting stance, sword held aloft in front of him with a strong arm drawn taut. "No either move out of my way Borus, or" He didn't finish, just dropping his slender but powerful frame into a readied position. He knew where this was going to go; he just didn't see the outcome quite yet. 

Sigh tumbled from thin lips as Borus shook his head, sending water droplets scattering into the falling rain. He silently mused for a minute how appropriate it was that the heavens were lamenting as much as they were. "If they were going to kill her they would have done it already and you know that. Don't be a hero now Percival the cost is too high. Stand down, I don't want to do this, but I will if I have to." Borus' own strong muscled frame dropped into its own fighting stance, knowing full well that the only thing he would listen to now was the ringing of steel on steel. 

"Then so mote it be" quiet as the night itself he spoke as he bowed his head accepting what was to come. Then with just one little glance up, pale hues gone cold as he touched the little part of him inside that let him fight without emotion. Then with the quickness of the wind and the force of a gale he struck. Blade swung like a bolt of metal against Borus' driving the young man back. Obviously not prepared for the ferocity that Percival would unleash at him. He was fighting to go and save the woman he loved, and thus he would gladly fight, even shed his own blood to go and do so. Hopefully Borus would see the strength with which he fought and back down. 

However the blonde man did see the strength he fought with and did not back down, but instead matched his fierce strike with his own. Borus would be dammed if he was going to let Percival win his way to a court martial. Although he was not as quick as Percival, he was just as fierce, but there was one damning thing that doomed his friend from the beginning, the undeniable fact that he was the better swordsman. As the Swordsman of Gale was known as being the best with horses, he was known as the best swordsman among the Six Mighty Knights. Parrying with his own blow, Borus quickly retaliated with one of his own, jarring the blade and almost wrenching it from Percival's grasp. He knew it had to hurt and victory would soon be his at this rate. 

The older man failed to even wince at the pain Borus' blow had caused, his mind solely upon winning this fight and going off to save his beloved. Focusing on that drive, he kept his digits curled about the hilt for dear life as she jostled his position, moving in to strike again and again, trying to disarm and have his friend at his mercy. He needed to be quick though, the ringing steel was sure to bring some guards to see what was happening. Elegant grace flowed with every move he made; more trained in then for show. Long hours of training in front of the ladies had taught him to do this, though the only lady that mattered at the moment was now somewhere with his enemies. Striking another vicious blow Percival held nothing back as he fought his best friend. 

Poor Percival couldn't see the mistakes he was making blinded with emotions he thought he sealed. Borus easily blocked the blows and returned with more of his own, almost feeling pity for his friend. Deciding to end this cheap charade of a fight, he struck a blow against the other man that sent his blade flying, skidding uselessly into the mud feet away. Sword tip came up and pointed deadly at Percival's throat. "So mote it be, you've lost Percival, you have to stay here now." There was no gloating to his handsome voice, as there would have been in their younger days. He simply stared at Percival, warm honey eyes almost melancholy as he moved toward Percival.

"Indeed you have," Slight chuckle fell from numbed lips as he gazed back at his friend, not worried in the slight by the sword pointed at him. There was no shame to losing to Borus, he was the better swordsman, but the fight was not yet over. "You do realize you have to baby sit me, otherwise I might be inclined to leave on my own again." He watch Borus pick up his sword and handle it blade first, hilt pointing towards Percival.

"I know you're game old friend and I have already seen your move, however, this game is mine." Borus spoke softly coming face to face with his best friend. He watched confusion wash over Percival's face as he leaned in close, whispering into the brunette knight's ear. "Forgive me Percival" He saw his pale hues widen in shock as Borus jabbed the metal hilt of his sword into the other man's stomach, watching as they fluttered close, body going slack. 

Strong arms enfolded Percival, holding him aloft from the muddy ground as he called over a guard to help him bring the young man back to his tent. The good guard didn't ask questions but went and got Salome and the others as Borus laid Percival in his bed. "I did that for you and Chris, was for your own good you know." He wearily told Percival, as he lay unconscious on his cot, raindrops still running down his handsome face. Sigh fell from Borus' lips as he looked up to see Salome and the others enter the tent, now in their sleeping attire. 

Casting a glance to Borus and then to the inert Percival, Salome had gotten the general idea of what had happened. Digits massaged the bridge of his nose as he spoke, voice gravelly from lost sleep. "He tried to leave didn't he?"

Nod from Borus sent a low growl from Leo's throat as he glared at the younger man on the bed, hues glittering in ire. "What the hell was he thinking? Couldn't he have waited 'til dawn like the rest of us?" A snarl fell from pulled back tiers as his eyes soften on the young lad. "I know he loves Chris, but so do we all. We all want her to be returned safe and sound, but Goddess damn it, going out when you can't see and getting lost isn't going to help her."

"Love blinds as well as heals. I think it was the thought that Chris was alive after thinking she had died that did him in." Soft whisper came from Roland, the same solemn expression on his face that he usually wore. 

Salome nodded in agreement as Borus turned his powerful frame towards him. "He won't get in trouble for trying to leave will he?" Deep voice was full of concern as worry creased his handsome visage. 

"You stopped him, so as far as I can tell he passed out during a nightly walk." Choosing words carefully he offered a weak smile to Borus. "No he won't, Borus. Now get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us and it fast approaches." With that said, the older blonde man turned and left the tent, yawning to himself as he went.

"I ought to beat him awake then knock his bloody lights out again for pulling this kind of stunt." Bass voice grumbled, as he looked upon his friend, deep hues almost sympathetic. "Then again, who can blame him after all that has happened. Still, for me losing my beauty sleep he's going to get it tomorrow." Snorting he crossed his arms over his broad chest and turned to leave.

"Yes Leo, we all know how badly you need your beauty sleep." Roland said dryly as he looked towards Borus, hues somber yet tired. "Don't think of pulling a 'Percival' tonight Borus. Two in one night and Leo might kill the two of you over lost sleep." He nodded at the rain soaked young man.

Dry chuckle tumbled from curled tiers as he smiled up at the elf. "A two jokes from you? You must be tired Roland, go get some rest. Be assured that I won't pull a 'Percival'" He watched as the taller knight gave him a nod and left the pavilion. "Because I'm not Percival." He murmured quietly as he tugged off his armor, revealing his own civilian clothes, though they were in better shape then poor Percival's. Skillful digits quickly reattached his faithful sword to his side as walked out into the night, 'borrowing' one of the brunette knight's cloak. 

Silently he crept into the night, heading for the stables. He couldn't allow Percival to do this, no he would have been kicked out of the knights for sure. However he could, he was the son of a nobleman, and unless the Council wanted their heads served to them on a platter then they wouldn't go after him. However even if he was it didn't matter, only that his two friends, one the woman he still loved, and always would, the other, the man he considered a brother. A smile crossed his face as he came to the makeshift stables, for them he would do anything, even throw away his knighthood.

Curses fell from chattering pearly whites as he couldn't see which horse was his in the oppressive night. He wasn't nearly as good at this as Percival was, though years of knowing the other man had landed him in sneaks and raids such as this. Bumbling around in the dark he dared not light a lamp or a torch, knowing that a guard would come to see what and who it was that was at the stable at such an ungodly hour of the night. Finally stumbling onto his horse, he quickly lead it and mounted it as he left the stable into the rainy night. 

Casting one last glance back with dim honey hues, he urged his horse in a quick gallop out of the encampment and toward the direction where the enemy had fled. He inwardly begged Percival to forgive him, after what he had done, but deep in his heart he only had his and Chris' well being in his mind. Horse hooves pounded into wet earth as Borus sped out of the camp and into the deep night. Rain relentlessly falling upon him as it seemed even Sadie wept for them, and for the pain and suffering that was yet to be seen by them.

End Part 4

A/N: There ya go ladies and gents, chapter 4 in all its glory. It should be a bit better written then my last chapters, since I have my new skills, but just review and let me know what you think. Anyway it might be a while before I update again, life's just like that. Ja ne! 


	5. Hope and Fear

On My Honor

By: Aeonian Dreams

Chapter 5: Hope and Fear

"Damn it all! I'm lostagain." Soft curse fell from his lips as he lead the horse onward over a small grassy hill. Rain had died with the dawning of a new day, a blood red sunrise. However during the night the rain had been thick and heavy and his keen eyes were unable to keep sight of the road. Thus he had gotten lost, more then once though he would never admit it. Now he and his poor horse meandered aimlessly around the grassy hills, looking for the road they had lost. 

Verdant hills gave way to an earthy road and Borus heaved a sigh of relief. Urging his horse forward onto the roadway he looked about to see if in fact he was going the right way instead of getting on another road leading elsewhere. 

Soon his deep doe brown eyes he spotted another rider, currently trotting down the road with his own horse. Deciding that perhaps this was his best chance to find out he quickly rode up to the figure and asked him gently as not to spook either horse or rider. "Hello there, I hate to bother you but I am afraid I am lost, would you perhaps know where we are?" The thought that this might be an enemy crossed his mind but right now he was truly out of options.

"Borus?" The figure's horse came to a stop as it turned about looking at the blonde knight. 

Borus' face contorted in confusion as he reached for his sword's hilt, but stopped dead cold as the rider removed the hood from his head. His eyes widened and jaw went slack, as the figure's visage became visible. "P...Percival?" he stuttered as he watched the brunette knight grin wide at him, the trademark cocky smile Percival always gave him. "Buthow? You should be unconscious in the camp! II knocked you out" He just stared incredulously at his friend. 

"Do you remember what Nadir always said about me? About my acting ability?" The smug look on his handsome façade only deepened as he watched surprise and even anger on the blonde man's face blossom.

"That you were a naturalYOU! You faked the whole thing! And waited till I was gone to go out, buthow come you didn't get lost?" Ire burned in Borus' veins at the betrayal at shown by his comrade in arms but then againhe too had sneaked out without permission. In fact he was planning to go out in search of Chris even before Percival had come to the stable the first time. He couldn't send the man back, so he decided that the two of them would have to work together to get her back.

"Easy, I'm don't get as lost as you do. You obviously don't know how to do proper sneaking and the like. You ought to be thankful I am here." The smile that tugged on his soft tiers was still smug enjoying the shock he had caused the younger man. He nodded down the road and placed the hood back up onto his head. "This road leads down to the only town big enough for the enemy to pull back to. I have no doubt that they are there, and with them is Chris." 

"Youare something else Percivalfaking being knocked out then following me into the night, and possibly throwing away the knighthood you worked so hard for" He urged his horse to trot next to Percival's as he shook his head.

"People do some crazy things, when they are in love." An odd look of love and sadness washed over his comely face, making the man look older then his years. He turned his gentle gray eyes over to his friend, a deep look on his face. Borus could see something in his eyes, the love he had for Chris and the knowledge of two things. Either he would bring back Chris alive, or he would die.

Nodding to Percival he urged his horse a bit faster as the bloody sun rose higher. "Come on Perce. She's waiting for you." The horse he rode broke into a full run looking back as Percival easily caught up with him and moved ahead of him. Together they rode the road hard and fast, not wanting to waste anymore time.

~*~

The town was busy moving with the hustle and bustle of life and of the army that had pulled back to it. Soldiers of Tinto walked into the streets, talking chatting, smiling even, and if Borus had his way, he'd wipe those smiles off their faces permanently. But something didn't seem right about all of it. The two knights slipped easily in, the high amount and movement of people masking their entrance. 

A mansion stood on hill just past the town, looking down over the bustling town. A whole watch of guards moved around the walls of the mansion. Obviously the leaders of the army resided within, and to the two it was the best place to imprison Chris.

Thankfully the ride here had taken most of the day, and they only needed to wait a while till the cover of night fell upon the town. Night was going to allow them an easier time of slipping in unnoticed into the mansion. Now that the sky was dark they slowly made their move to the hill.

Keeping low and close to the ground the made it to the wall, creeping slowly to giant house. However they had to slow as they spotted guards moving closer to them, thankfully before they themselves were spotted. Growing silent they could easily hear the two talk to each other in the silence of the night as the past by.

"So, the mage says that the White Hero is necessary to our plan." Deep voice came from the shorter of the two guards as they passed by the still knights. 

"Butwasn't the president against this whole idea of invasion?" A higher voice came from the taller one, tell tale sign of a boy barely past puberty. 

"Aye, but for some reason he changed his mind, after that brown haired mage talked to him. Interesting one he is came out of nowhere but the president did put him in charge of the whole thing. We gots no choice but to follow him, no matter what crazy stuff he orders us to do."

"But Earl, I still don't know. I mean, what does he need the Silver Maiden for? I mean, he said something about a great sacrifice for a great good or something, but likeS'what that mean?"

"I unno, but we just gots to do what we are told." They two passed out of earshot and range as the two silent knights looked toward each other. 

"Mage?" Borus whispered toward Percival as they made it to the mansion itself. Creeping low again they made sure that no other guards came around. The blonde knight's mind wheeled with what they just heard. Could they have been talking about Luc? He had been there with Lady Chris and he couldn't have livedcould he?

"It couldn't be Luc. " Percival inwardly dreaded the fact that maybe Luc was alive and trying to once again to destroy the world. It just couldn't be, but it couldn't be ruled out. With all that was going onit was a possibility. One however, he didn't want to be true.

Draped within the silence of the night they stealthily prowled to the back of the mansion. It was a bad idea to go anywhere near the front but then again the back wouldn't be as easy. But it was most likely their best way to get in without being noticed. However the back as the saw wasn't as easy as they thought. Two guards stood watch by the back door, their eyes scanning over the backyard.

Cursing Borus cast his eyes toward Percival, and mouthed the word "guards" to him. He could see the brunette knight grit his teeth and cast those gray hues toward the ground. Slowly a smirk played those lips as he tugged on Borus' shirt and pointed downward towards the ground. Gazing down Borus too felt a smile play his lips. It was an entrance to perhaps a basement or cellar. 

Taking a hold of the handle they both as quietly as possible opened the double doors that were imbedded into the ground. Now exposed a deep hole with a set of stairs descended into the darkness below. Percival patted Borus' should and gave him a reassuring smile. "You first." 

Holding back a snort Borus descended into the basement, keeping a hand on the hilt of his sword. As soon as his foot hit the bottom he blinked and took a look around. Not very well lit he felt the wall to see if there was a torch or something he could light up to see. Grasping a torch that had been sitting there he gently used his fire rune to light it as Percival came up behind him. Holding it aloft he took a better look at what was around in the basement. What he saw made me gasp.

It wasn't a basement at all, rather a cellar to store rather unpleasant things. Cobwebs littered the place, making it eerie and down right creepy. It looked like a living thing hadn't been there for decades. Those showed as bodies hung from the ceiling like dried out flowers. Dust collected on the decomposed bodies and the smell almost made Borus gag. He turned to Percival and nodded back out. "Come on Perce, no one has been down her in ages, let's try to find someplace else to get in." 

However Percival wouldn't move, just kept staring further into the cellar. "No." His voice was deadly quiet as he moved into the cobwebs, corpses and dust. Brushing them away as if it were nothing he kept going in.

Sighing deeply the blonde followed him, knowing full well once Percival made up his mind he was going to do what he set out to do. Following in the brunette's wake he tried not to look at the horrified faces on the dead bodies as he went after him. He stopped as he saw Percival feeling a wall and shook his head. "Percival, there's nothing here, let's go." He trailed off as he saw the wall start to swing open. Blinking he watched the taller knight smile at him. "How did you know that was here?" 

"Easy, why else would all this stuff be down here with a working torch?" He grinned as he walked into the newly unlocked room as he left Borus speechless behind him. 

The new room seemed to be almost like a jail or dungeon, barred cells lining the walls. Peering into each one Percival hoped that even in this squalid hellhole Chris would be down here and they could leave. Whether by his wish or by fate he got what he hoped for, within a cell he saw a curled up form in a corner, silver hair falling in a pool over its face. Chris. 

He grasped the lock and gave it a yank in vain, it wouldn't open, and cursing under his breath he waved Borus over and spoke through the bars to Chris. "Hold on there love, we'll get you out." He watched as Borus once again used his fire rune to heat up the lock enough so that with the help of his sword he could break the lock. 

With a dull thunk the hunk of iron fell from the cell door and onto the stone flooring. Without hesitation Percival yanked the door open and rushed in, falling to his knees he picked up the still inert form of his lady. Cradling her in his arms he brushed away her soft hair from her battered face and softly called to her. "ChrisChris please, wake up"

Caressing her cheek gently he was thankful when he saw her violet eyes flutter open. Blinking he smiled, tears coming into his own gray eyes. As her eyes focus he could feel her go rigid as she shock registered in her hues. She pushed him away and tried to stand but his arms held him tight. "What's wrong?" he was worried about her, why was she acting like this?

Looking up at him she tried to speak but her voice failed. On the last attempt she spoke, soft yet fearful as she fought against him still. "Whowho are you?"

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Oh sorry that took so long. I had bad writer's block. I hope it's okay and all that. Promise the next one won't take so long. Oh yeah if it's imperfect with it's grammar then screw it. I read it through and you can get most of it so, deal. Sorry for the bluntness but that's the way it is. Thanks a lot loves. Ja ne 3


	6. Empty Eyes

On My Honor

By Aeonian Dreams

Chapter 6

The gravity of her words hit him like a fully charging battle horse. Ice gripped his heart digging its freezing claws in making it stop beating. A steadying gasp fell from his lips as he stared into those empty dull violets. She honestly didn't know who he was and that revelation threatened to tear him asunder. He tried to speak past the pain but no sound came out. However, thankfully, Borus spoke up for him. The blonde knight's own voice didn't seem to fare any better then his own as it came out with disbelief and. "MyLady Chrisit's Borus and Percival."

Chris' head came up and looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. Her brow furrowed in deep thought even as she looked between the two knights before her. Sighing she looked almost pained as she told them both softly, "Listen I have no idea who you two are but you should get out of here before He comes back." The way she said he worried them both and they exchanged nervous glances.

Not wanting to see his beloved spend a minute more behind those bars Percival started to try to get the old lock off. Borus knelt before his captain and stared into her face. "Who is He?" he asked over the noise of Percival working the lock.

"He, the Mage, he's coming soon. You two better leave while you still can. Before he kills you" Sadness and worry crept into her ethereal features. Even if she could not remember who they were she could not deny the feelings that surfaced within her own heart.

Grunting from the effort Percival spoke to Chris even as he worked to free her. "We aren't leaving without you. We came to get you and we aren't moving till you come with us." His passionate slate blue eyes gazed over to his bride and saw the heartbreak in her eyes, and then he knew that his Chris was still deep inside of her. Reaching into her cell even as she froze from that move he touched her cheek gently, lovingly as his voice full of his eternal love and devotion to her fell from his lips. "I will never abandon you, my captain, my love."

The sudden sound of applause startled them all as a figure emerged from the darkness of the cells. Garbed in the clothes of a Harmonian Bishop the masked brunette man walked towards them all. His chuckled distorted by the mask making it hard to place he spoke in a deadly soft voice. "How touching, the lovers and the loyal friend reunited once more. But I assure you it won't last." He stopped a few feet short of them and crossed his arms over his lithe chest.

Both knights stood and placed their hands upon the hilt of their swords as the gazed upon the Bishop. Taken aback by the sudden appearance of the man they were now at a disadvantage. Chris whispered softly as she scooted back away from the Bishop. "I told youI warned you."

Borus' deep honey brown eyes burned with ire that was hotter then the fires of Hell. Snarling with an almost feral anger he nearly yanked his blade out of its sheathe as he spat. "Who the hell are you?"  
However he was cut short as Percival spoke. His voice had gone calm but deadly ice snapped and cracked in his voice. "Let her go. Now." There was no room for question in his voice, as he demanded the man before him. The hatred for this man boiled in his blood, the man that had done such horrible things to Chris. The need to protect and save the love of his life drove him to this point of abandoning rationality and going for force and steel.

Silence permeated the room for seconds that seemed to go on forever. However, then it was filled with the most horrible sound imaginable, laughter. High pitched laughter that sounded as if water was hitting brimstone. Then it died as it had came, suddenly and the mage moved up to Percival. Peering down at him from the mask's nose one could almost see the sneer that resided in his voice. "Did youjust demand something? Did you command me?"

Percival raised himself to his full height and stared into the cold unwavering mask of the man before him. "I said let her go." The shaking fury in Percival's voice could put Borus to shame. Unsheathing his sword in one fell smooth movement he raised the tip to point at the man's throat.

Nearly guttural chuckled fell from the mask as the man touched two fingers upon the cold steel. The sneer in his voice would have made any lesser man flinch but the brunette knight stood fast. "You want me to let her go? Who are you to tell me anything? You are nothing, and soon shall truly be nothing, but a mere memory." With a single tap upon the flat of the knight's blade Percival found himself on his rear end several feet away.

Blinking from the daze he tried to stand upon his feet again only to find himself yet again several more feet. Percival's body viciously ached from being tossed that far. Borus who had stood in shock quickly recovered and began to attack from the rear. A flick of the Mage's wrist sent the blonde knight hurtling beyond Percival.

The glee could almost be seen written even on the mask as the man bent down to whisper to Percival. The Mage's voice was deep and scratchy, the voice of a pure madman. "You do not order anything of me. She is mine." The last words were drawn out into deep ominous darkness. Standing straight he brushed off his robes as if they had gotten then dirty.

He turned to walk away but stopped a couple feet away from the knights. Canting his head back he stared straight at them from the black eyes of the mask. "Be thankful I am taking mercy upon you, but do not think you shall get it again. Leave her, or die." With another flicker of magic the world around Borus and Percival spun in agony then there was nothing.

End

A/N: Sorry it took so long I've been working on other things, like the opening of my shop Maho Miko. Anyway it's rather short but the next chapter is going to be a rather long one so it should make up for it. Hope this satisfied you people and helped to advance the mystery of the story. Till the next chapter. Ja ne. 3


	7. Calvary

On My Honor

By: Aeonian Dreams

Chapter 7: Calvary

As Percival drifted into consciousness he could feel pain surface with him. He moaned aloud as he shifted against the cold hard ground beneath him. His whole body hurt and throbbed as he remembered what happened. Chris, the masked man, and the threat he gave him. The sudden realization woke him up faster than anything could have. Sitting bolt upright and ignoring the fact his head felt like it could split open he took a look around, seeing if he could spot Chris. However he was lying in what seemed to be a small camp. Pain that clouded eyes cleared as he made out the figures of his fellow knights. Confusion must have been evident on his face as Salome came close to speak with him. "Just rest Percival, you were hurt badly. You're lucky we found you when we did."

"What happened?" He asked as he sat up a bit more and rubbed his aching head feeling bandages that were wrapped around his it. His eyes caught Borus sitting around the camp fire next to Leo his own honey brown eyes staring back at Percival. Borus seemed angry, but something in his body language told the dark haired knight that he was angry with himself. It was the same self-loathing anger that he carried when he felt he had thought he had failed Lady Chris.

Salome took a seat next to the younger man and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "We found you laying out in the middle of this field. You and Borus were both hurt and unconscious. You were lucky we went out to come get you and save Lady Chris, otherwise you might not be here at the moment." The older knight's melancholy eyes gazed at him letting him know how grave the situation had been.

No matter how serious it had been Percival couldn't have cared less. Chris was still in the hands of that mad man. As long as that man had Chris Percival couldn't rest. Forcing his trembling body to stand Percival gazed about the site, trying to see which way led back to town. "Chris is in danger, we have to help her. Now." He growled through gritted his teeth fighting against the pain in his injured body.

"Percival you are going nowhere." Leo stood and walked over to his friend and forced the younger knight to sit back down. The bigger man gave Percival a stern look and rumbled a, "If you rush back in there without a plan, what good is it going to do her? We need to regroup and figure out how to do this." The logic Leo was spouting was enough to sap the energy out of Percival.

Percival sank back onto the pile of cloaks that served as his bed and stared off into the fire. It was hard enough thinking about what had become Chris, it was harder still to sit there and wait for a plan. However he knew Salome would quickly calculate a plan, he just knew it. Almost as if the older blonde knight had read his mind as he sat down with Percival to discuss some things. "Percival, what happened when you found Lady Chris?"

The words were hard coming at first but as he spoke they spilled out of him. "She had no idea who I or Borus was. She only knew that the Man was coming and he scared her. He was a mage. Hesort of looked like Luc but I'm not sure. I just know he was strong." Anger once again boiled in his blood but he kept it in check. He couldn't afford to get angry. The usually cool façade Percival kept up was gone in the wake of this dire situation with his bride.

Salome was quiet for a couple moments and the silence in the camp was deafening. Percival grew vexed with each passing moment as nothing happened. Then the elder blonde knight spoke softly as he stared almost idly into the fire. "I see, so the rumors were true. We have a lot on our hands it seems. I don't recommend we rush in and take the mansion without a plan."

"Well let's make a plan then. Every moment we waste here is another chance for that bastard mage to do something horrible to Lady Chris." The brunette man nearly hissed under his breath as he looked upon the care worn face of Salome. However after a deep breath was taken Percival added quietly. "There seemed to be only minor guards placed within the walls of the mansion. It seems like he is confident that no one can attack him with his powerful magic he wields."

A slight humorless smile pulled at Salome's thin lips as he mulled that over. "That might well be his undoing. We have enough knights with us that we can probably feint a rush of the main gates while we go in the back, through the way you found into the mansion and try to find Lady Chris. I don't think the mage will be expecting us to come in that way again after you got caught." Tactics swirled in the knight's mind as he plotted the best way to get into the mansion and take the mage by surprise.

Louis who had been quiet enough during the entire time that Percival hadn't realized he was there spoke up. "I want to go." It was a surprise. True enough Louis was going to be knighted in only a month or two but until then he was still a squire. The look on Louis' face was intense. Percival had always known that Louis carried affection for Chris, maybe even bordering on love, but it was his devotion to the Lady that always pushed Louis to do his best.

Percival could see Salome try to debate in his head whether to let Louis go or not. In the past year Louis had grown as a swordsman and was good enough to hold his own against the Six Mighty Knights of late. He still wasn't a knight, but Salome knew they were down one knight and needed all the help they could get. Finally the debate was over and a deep sigh came from the older knight. "Alright Louis, but you are to follow our orders no matter what. If we tell you to pull back you will do exactly that. Do you understand?"

Louis nodded and Percival resisted the urge to whistle. What Salome was doing was risky. He could get in a lot of trouble if the Council found out that Salome was letting a mere squire fight along side the knights. But Salome was right, they needed another skilled knight with them and they all trusted Louis with their life. Perhaps it wasn't the best solution but it was the one they had chosen.

Standing from his position near Percival and Salome took a look at everyone assembled there. Leo and Roland sat close to one another and regarded Salome with serious stares as they awaited their orders. Borus kept his piercing gaze on the crackling fire unwilling to let Salome catch the self-anger, and deep worry that swirled in his honey colored hues. Louis did much of the same; as if trying to come to terms with the fact that he was truly going to fight along side the Six Mighty Knights.

Percival himself gazed at the others with interested eyes. They were putting everything they had worked so hard for on the line to save Chris. Once upon a time just after that had returned back to Zexen Capital they had swore to each other that they would do anything to protect and support Chris. Even now they were still willing and ready to do just that. Tremendous respect welled in him as he thought of that. No matter what they would protect their captain, even at the thought losing their knighthood or death. He could never even dream of fighting along side with any other people.

His voice was deep and a bit weighed down with his turbulent emotions as he spoke to them all. "Thank you." Was all he could get out as he watched fleeting smiles on the face of his friends.

"We're doing this for Lady Chris, Percival, not you." Leo smirked before giving a pale version of a chuckle. Then he added softly. "We all love Lady Chris in our own way, and we could never abandon her. We'll fight to the very end for her."

"Indeed." Salome nodded, "We leave long before dawn, and get there before the sunrises. An early morning attack is something they might not be expecting. We can do this, but we're all going to need to do our best. Try to get some rest." With that said Salome headed off to his tent to get a couple hours of rest before they were to set off.

Silently in the minutes after Salome departed the rest soon followed until Louis and Percival were the last lingering by the fireside. Percival slowly stood and walked over to where Louis was sitting and gingerly knelt beside the young man. Moments went by with nothing said, but what that silence held was enough. Percival placed a hand on Louis' shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You've come a long way Louis."

The squire nodded softly and turned to look Percival in the eyes, his own verdant eyes shinning in the dying fire light. "It's because of Lady Chris. I owe her everything." _And I'd give her everything to repay her_, were the unsaid words that hung in the silence after Louis spoke. Percival knew that Louis would die to save Chris.

Once upon a time he remembered when Louis was assigned as Chris' squire. A teenage boy who was very timid and quiet, he was now growing into a young man and a fine knight. Percival was proud in his own way of how Louis had grown into a man that all of them could be proud of.

However Percival could also see the fear written in the lines of Louis' face. Louis had never raised his blade in battle before. This would be his first time in a real battle, and it was a tad bit scary to know that this time he would be fighting instead of supporting them. Percival then swore to make sure to protect and see Louis through the battle. After all they all had a wedding to go to after this. "I understand. We'll get her back Louis. We will." He let go of Louis' shoulder to let the lad get off to bed.

Watching Louis leave to go rest Percival sat there next to the flickering flames. There he sat and watched the flame burn itself into embers until everyone began to move around for departure. His mind was filled with thoughts of Chris, the fierce battle he know would ensure and how steep the cost of getting her back might be. Images of blood and death imprinted themselves in his gaze as he watched the remains of the fire die out into darkness. What would the cost be? What would the Goddess take in return for their bold plan?

Refusing to allow himself to dwell on this further Percival forced himself up and get himself ready for the short ride back to the sleeping village and the dark mansion that beckoned them to the malignant mage that sat there with Lady Chris. With armor strapped on and sword against his hip he made his way to the front with his fellow Mighty Knights. Mounting his horse he watched Louis ride up beside him. It was quiet a sight to have the Knights all together and ready for battle.

Once the camp was taken down and everything was ready Salome gazed about to the knights, as they stood ready to ride out into a risky battle that might get them all killed. His eyes closed for a moment as he steeled himself to what might come. With a wave of his hand they set out, riding into the coming dawn and into battle. What would come none could see, but each knew what they would be more then willing to give.

End Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Woah that took me way to long didn't that? Thanks for being patient. Between work and school I've been rightly busy. Anyway only two more chapters left. Two more intense chapters for you all to enjoy and get angry at me with. It's my hope it won't take nearly as long for me to update again as it did this time. If it gets to be too long, just prod me and I'll get right back on it. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for sticking with me.

Special thanks to Cathy7 for all of her support and encouragement that she's given me. Thank you so much. I'm pretty sure that I would never keep going if it weren't for you. And to all my reviewers: Thanks for sticking with me I love you guys so much 3


	8. Dirge

On My Honor

By: Aeonian Dreams

Chapter 8: Dirge

It seemed like the ride back to that Goddess forsaken town took forever to Percival. Things seemed to move in slow motion, but to him, nothing would be fast enough. As far as he was concerned he should have been there already. Percival knew he had to deal with it. Loyal little Louis rode by his side, watching out for him. He was growing into a fine man, the brunette thought, and he would be a damn fine knight.

Slowly the town came into view, still sleeping away though dawn was peaking over the edge of the horizon. Percival averted his gaze away from the fiery sun, and towards the ominous mansion that sat upon the hill. Inside were that madman and his beloved bride. He would not fail. He could not fail.

The plan Salome had given them entailed an attack on the front of the building while the rest of the Mighty Knights sneaked around back and stole into the mansion, hopefully to get Chris back. The knights that they had taken with them were few in numbers but they were the best. Hopefully they could hold off the resisting fighters till the Mighty Knights could get Chris safely away. It all hinged on luck, and that was what they would need.

He saw Louis stand beside him as the Mighty Knights headed off to start their part of the rescue mission. He looked scared, but resolute. Though worried for Louis, Percival couldn't let it consume his thoughts. He had to stay focused, had to keep his thoughts from straying to his turbulent emotions. Hard as it was, he had to close off his heart so that he could function as a knight. During battles past he had been able to do it without thought or care, but now since it was his beloved Chris he was risking he found it hard to reign in his heart.

Louis caught Percival staring at him and gave the brunette knight a small smile. He was ready, now Percival had to get ready too. He gave the young boy a nod and waited for Salome to give the signal. As the other group of knights headed off the Mighty Knights of Zexen stole away into the hills surrounding the town and towards the back, where Borus and Percival had first gotten in.

After recounting the encounter with the mage Salome had thought it wouldn't be easy entering through that way again. However, he thought maybe, just maybe that it would work if bought they the plan. It all hinged on that. Percival didn't like that idea at all, but he had nothing better then that. He had agreed to it, as long as it got Chris back that was all that mattered in the end wasn't it?

Salome gave the word and the frontal assault group went forward as the Might Knights stole away to make their way on foot, as not to draw too much attention. It was easy, perhaps too easy for them as they made their way with help from Percival and Borus into the back of the mansion and into the dungeon area where Chris was last.

Unfortunately as they came upon the cell they discovered Chris was no longer there, and from the looks of it, perhaps had been abandoned long ago. Percival's breath was stolen away from his chest as he realized Chris wasn't there and perhaps she was in greater danger then she was even before. His eyes frantically looked about to see if she was there but instead his gaze came upon a set of stairs leading up into the house area.

Without waiting for the others the brunette knight hurtled his way up the stairs, two at a time. He could barely hear the shouts of his companions as he bashed his way through the locked door, never paying any heed to the pain that throbbed in his shoulder. Entering the ground floor he found himself in an empty corridor that lead out into what he thought was the foyer.

Running full tilt even in the heavy armor that burdened him he just knew he had to get to Chris. Love blinded him to the reality of the situation. Love blinded him to everything and everyone except the idea of finding his love and taking her back. That was all that mattered. All that even came into his head.

Entering breathlessly into the wide-open foyer he gazed around in haste, looking to see if anyone or anything was around. Nothing caught his eye until a voice from above him caught his attention. "Welcome Back, Lord Percival. So glad you could join us."

Spinning about Percival caught site of the masked man at the top of the grand staircase, his hand gripping hard upon Chris's pale white arm. She struggled against his tight grip and gazed down at Percival. Though she did not recognize him she still mouthed at him to run while he still could. That only furthered to anger Percival. "Let her go."

"What did I tell you about ordering me around, boy?" Dark ire colored the man's voice as he pulled Chris to the top of the stairs. "You keep meddling in my affairs and it grows quite vexating." Violence danced at the edges of his tone, as his grip on the silver haired maiden grew tighter still, causing her to gasp in pain.

Percival's hand snaked down to the hilt of his sword as he loosened it, readying it for battle. "This is my affair, that is my wife you have. You will give her back now or else." Anger boiled his blood hot and tinged his eyesight with red. His blade called for the man's flesh as payment for what he had done to them,

"You affair? You don't know of what you speak, this is all mine. All mine!" The man's once calm façade was breaking and showing the darkness beneath. "You have no idea what it was like for me. Hiding in the shadows while your 'brothers' went out and took all the glory. He took the Rune away from me, he took everything from me."

Percival gaped at the man, suddenly taken aback by confusion. What was he babbling about? Surely, this was Luc, like everyone had thought. The Masked Man once again had appeared, hadn't he? He was masked to be sure, but was it really Luc. "You aren't…"

"Luc? Sasari? No, they are my 'brothers', my betters. I could never house a True Rune like them. But I wanted too. I should be dead, that's what Luc said. I was born to bear the True Wind Rune, but no, I'm not good enough. Never good enough. So I lived off of life that I stole from others. I needed a True Rune to live though.

"Sasari, I could never take his, too guarded. Geddoe is far too crafty and he can use his rune to its full potential. I could never make it into the Grasslands for the Flame Champion's Rune. So why not the Silver Maiden? In the heat of battle she would be easy to take. Especially since she no longer wishes to keep the Rune. It knows; it knew she didn't want it. I did…it was so easy, so easy.

"So now I will take the Rune from her. Sadly my way will kill her but I will finally be whole. Finally I can take my place with my brothers. They will look at me and see me as I was meant to be seen. They will finally embrace me as brother, their brother Kayn" With that said he ripped off the mask, revealing the horrible ravaged face beneath.

Percival took a step back and felt his hand drop away from his sword. He could pick out features that both Luc and Sasari shared, but it was warped, broken, mangled. Hideous, this man was, and now he knew why he wore the mask. Percival could barely hide the disgust from his face as he gazed upon the tortured creature before him.

Kayn caught this and his ire went into new heights as the magic he had learned to survive as long as he had coursed through his body. "You're just like all of them. They all look at me like that. You'll serve as an example. I'll send you to your Goddess with the knowledge you failed her." White-hot heat gathered into his open hand and formed a ball of scorching death. "Goodbye, brace sir knight."

With that Percival faced the white ball of flame that flew towards him faster then he could move. It was the end, and he knew it. At the end of all things he had failed, and now was his punishment. In those final blinding moments he heard Chris's heart wrenching cry, and the shouts of the other Knights as they had finally arrived, and the pounding of boots and of his own heart. There was a flash of light and then came the darkness.

End of Chapter 8: Dirge

Next: Chapter 9: Requiem

Author's Notes: That was by far the hardest chapter to write. It just wouldn't come out of my head. Well, some parts feel rushed but that's just the way it was. Now then, yes someone is about to die but is it who you think it is? Maybe, maybe not, you don't know, do you? Well, hopefully the next chapter will come sooner rather then later. Thanks to all my die-hard fans for pushing me to do this. This one is for you guys. Till next chapter. 3


	9. Requiem

On My Honor

By: AeonianDreams

Chapter 9: Requiem

The darkness gave way to a world blurred by pain. Percival was surprised that he wasn't dead. His eyes finally focused and his heart dropped to the bottom of his feet at what he saw. Louis, like a broken doll, laid on the floor his vacant eyes staring up to a world he would never see again. Chris was on her knees cradling him in her arms. Tears were cascading slowly down her pale white cheek as she shook her head. Her tremulous mouth shaped words that wouldn't pass her lips. Finally in a sharp gasp she managed one word, "Louis."

The Mighty Knights stood rooted to the spot. Yes, they had seen their fair share of gore and horror on the battlefield. Each knight knew that they could die in battle. Still to think that Louis, so young, had died at the hands of a madman so far from home. From behind he could hear Leo start to growl, his deep voice growing with the pent of rage inside. He heard them start to move as if ready to go after the murderer before them. Percival only had eyes for Chris, and could not tear them away as he wife sat on the floor, her dead apprentice in her arms.

Her eyes were shadowed by her long flowing silver hair. The man above her had let her go during the spell casting. He now barely stood, gasping painfully for breath. The spell had cost him dearly and he knew it. He bared broken yellowing teeth at the Knights, attempting to show he still was dangerous. "If I were you," He snarled. "I would leave before I put another one of you in the grave!"

"You bastard!" Leo spat his hand gripping his battle ax ready to lunge forward and free Kayn's head from his body.

Kayn staggered forward and began to laugh, spittle flecking his cracked lips. "You want to try to defeat me? I will kill you all one by one in front of your beloved Captain, and then after you all lay dead at my feet I will take her anyway! You can't stop me! You..." But his voice was cut short as the sharp end of a sword stuck out of his chest. Red blood blossomed against his clothing and a crimson rivulet ran down his chin.

He fell to his knees and grasped at the tiny bit of the sword that was sticking out. He turned his head to see Chris standing there tear streaks on her face but her eyes were cold with an icy fury. He gaped before breathing. "You..."

Without a single word she reached down to the hilt of the sword and jabbed it forward forcing the blade further into the man's body. Twisting it viciously she watched as blood spurted out and colored the white marble tiling beneath him. Kayn made one last gurgling sound and with a dull thud collapsed to the floor. Standing there blood flecking her clothing she stared down at the man. There were no words still as she lifted her gaze up to Percival and the Knights.

The look in her eyes was different from before and Percival felt his breath catch. There in those lavender depths was the spark he knew to be the woman he loved. "Chris?" His voice was a mere whisper, as if his voice would break if he spoke louder.

Tears welled up in her eyes once more as she locked eyes with him. "Percival, I...I am so sorry." Without another word Percival strode forward and swept her up into his arms. He squeezed her tight, drinking in her scent and the feeling of her body against his. "I..."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I failed you and now Louis is dead because of it." He gritted his teeth as loss mingled with joy and self loathing. He could see out of the corner of his eye as Leo sheathed his ax and picked up Louis' body.

"He died because he choose to protect Lady Chris, Percival." Salome's voice of calm reason floated from behind him. "He knew his duty as a knight and he died as one."

"Sir Salome is right, Percival." Borus added, his voice husky with raw emotion. "He knew the risks, as did we all."

The brunette knight opened his mouth to argue but Chris cut him off with a soft kiss against his lips. "No more blame, not today. We must get back to camp. We must give Louis the burial he deserves." She kissed him once more letting it linger.

He let her love wash over him and mend his emotional wounds. He still felt the sting of the loss of Louis and the sour heat of guilt licking at him, but Chris' words rang true. They had to get back. "Chris, I..."

"I love you too," She kissed him. "I'm sorry that I couldn't remember you. It was...that man's curse. When he lost his power it broke if it had been broken sooner."

He shook his head. "Like you said, now is not the time to place blame or fall victim to guilt." He offered her his gloved hand. "Let's get back and honor Louis."

She looked up to him, her eyes holding a torrent of emotions and with a nod placed her hand in his. Together to two walked behind Leo who bore Louis with a quiet grace and started to head home.

A/N: I updated? I update?!!111!! Yeah, I did. After so many years. I figured I'd try to finish this. I got the epilogue and that's it for this story. After re-reading it I so want to go back and rewrite it. I might eventually, especially since things are bit different now, eh? Well, for whoever is still reading this I hope you enjoy.


End file.
